1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio signal processing device processing audio signals inputted from plural input ports, in plural input channels, and a machine-readable medium containing program instructions executable by a computer and causing the computer to control such an audio signal processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital mixer described in, for example, the Document 1 is known as an audio signal processing device that processes audio signals inputted from plural input ports, in plural input channels.
Such a device is used, for example, for the following use. That is, some microphones and the like is respectively connected to input terminals, each of which corresponds to an input port, characteristics of audio signals inputted from the microphones are adjusted in input channels, and the characteristic-adjusted signals are outputted to a speaker and the like to generate sounds according to the signals.
Further, another use is also known. That is, audio signals inputted to the digital mixer during real performance are outputted and recorded to a recorder without adjusting characteristics, and the operator adjusts the settings of the digital mixer while listening to the result of the same signal processing as that during the real performance, using the audio signals recorded in the recorder as a copy of inputs during the real performance.    Document 1: “PM5D/PM5D-RH Operation Manual,” YAMAHA Corporation, 2004